


Diagnostic

by Caligraphunky



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligraphunky/pseuds/Caligraphunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car accident, poor ROTH can't find Dutch anywhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnostic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been uploading all my favorite fics from my tumblr blog. Probably I will have new content at some point.
> 
> I may write ROTH's POV again. He's fun, a little innocent who's knee deep and not know it. Well, he might be if he had knees.

Roth couldn’t see a thing anymore with all the smoke and the fire interfering with his heat sensors and all the explosions meant he couldn’t pick up Whiptail’s beacon or read the unique soundwaves of the engine and where Dutch was and…

This was all so confusing! And where was Dutch?

Roth couldn’t pick out any detail in his surroundings. If they weren’t bright white they were pitch black and he couldn’t fly up high enough to look around without bumping into the ceiling of the warehouse. All he could do was scan for things that might be Dutch, but aside from the fiery silhouette of a tire and a drive-shaft, there was simply no sign of Roth’s best friend!

The little robot clasped his hands together in worry as the beams creaked and the metal buckled and Dutch still didn’t call out to let Roth know he was OK. Where was he? He sent Roth out to stop the fuel leaks and then an errant shot by a Kanebot and…

Roth may have been made from an earlier Kanebot model, but he could withstand this kind of heat. He didn’t actually know if Dutch could. Humans were different then robots. Maybe Dutch needed to escape the heat! That was it! Of course! Roth flew towards the windows, all of which had been blown to shards from the exploding fuel.

Dutch was…there he was! Roth clapped his synthetic hands together in delight before he motored over to his friend.

Roth’s creator was laying on the ground, which already struck Roth as odd. Humans had to recharge every ten hours or so, Roth knew that, but they didn’t typically do it on the ground, splayed on their backs in the middle of the road while their cars lay on their sides. That was strange, and Roth didn’t like it.

Some word jolted at his programming and he felt like it might be important, but it wasn’t more important than helping his friend so it could be safely filed away right now.

Humans also didn’t recharge while they leaked, Roth realized with alarm. It looked like Dutch’s casing had been badly cracked down the middle. There was pinkish-gray stuff all over, and Roth guessed that it might be part of a human’s wiring, like a silicon chip. He could probably replace most of what Dutch had lost with more of the semisolid jelly.

The little robot tried with all his might to pull his best friend up to his feet again. Dutch was usually good at getting back on his feet. This time, though, it looked like he’d sustained a bad enough hit to shut down temporarily, and Roth didn’t know how to reset a human.

…But Mike might.

Of course! Mike was the human they all went to when something was wrong with them, right? Roth had seen Mike run many diagnostics to fix his teammates before, usually when they had some kind of mood altering virus in their system. Some physical repairs shouldn’t be a problem for Mike Chilton! He could fix Dutch better than before!

Roth pulled Dutch in the direction he’d seen Mike driving before all this started, homing in on Mutt’s beacon.

Mike could make everything OK. Roth knew it.


End file.
